Past & Present
by x-ys4lyf-x
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha. How he has changed. Past & Present comparisons. Short. Use & abuse Inuyasha vs Possessive but still nice Inuyasha. LOL. Kagome's anguish to changing/new Inuyasha.


**Present.**

"God. I hate him. I hate him! Why does he make me feel this way?" Kagome cried silent tears.

She had once again gone to see her most desired yet loathed hanyou, Inuyasha.

He made her feel like a million shooting stars, full of excitement.

He also made her feel like a million knives were carving on her heart.

She couldn't escape.

**Past.**

"Oh my god. How can you be late? It's Valentine's Day!" Inuyasha yelled down the phone.

"Sorry! I didn't get any of your messages..my phone didn't have any network." Kagome apologised.

"And to have the nerve to meet up with another guy on Valentine's Day!" he shouted.

"Sorrryyy! I'm sorry! I'm coming now! Sorry!" she silently grinned.

He had waited for her to go eat when the past couple of times he was late, she didn't.

She had to keep herself from sounding too happy on the phone.

"You better be here soon!" he hung up.

**Present.**

- **_Hey how's work? Busy?_** -

He always texted her about work, she was beginning to tire of these conversations.

- _Um..yeah it was okay. Not very. You?_ -

As always it was the same if not similar replies she gave him.

- **_Yeah not bad. You work out yet?_** -

Recently he had complained she had gained some weight.

- _No, too tired. Maybe later._ -

She didn't think she needed to lose weight and personally, she thought it was quite rude to even suggest it.

This routine was becoming tedious and very repetitive.

She needed to break it.

She just didn't know how.

**Past.**

"Come pick me up please. I'm all alone. Everyone's with someone." Kagome complained.

"No. Just go home yourself. Who told you to go there? Call a cab." Inuyasha was annoyed.

He had said repeatedly he didn't want Kagome to go to this karaoke because she would get drunk and there would be plenty of guys there ready to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

"Please. I miss you. I want to see you." Kagome pleaded.

"No. Tell your friend to call you a cab. Go home now!" he demanded.

Kagome hung up.

She felt defeated.

She was very tired and possibly even tipsy.

It seemed like a long time passed as she fell asleep on the stairs.

Her phone was ringing.

"Oi. Come out and meet me then! I'm here!"

Kagome felt instantly better.

He had come to pick her up even if he was extremely vexed with her.

She smiled and ran off to see him.

**Present.**

- **_Come to me now._** - Kagome read the text. 1:38am.

- I'm tired. I got work tomorrow. - she texted back.

- _**Come now or I won't talk to you again.** _- he threatened.

- I don't want to. -

-**_ Aw come please dear._ **- he always acted nice.

- No. Come to me. - she knew he wouldn't.

- **_Come to me. Not like it's the first time._** - it didn't last.

- No. You know where to find me. -

- **_Aw come. Stop making me ask so much._** -

- No. Sorry. I'm tired. -

- **_Fine. I'll come to you._** -

- **_Hey. Wake up._** -

- **_Just leave me like that yeah?_** -

She fell asleep.

She didn't want to lose him.

But she didn't want to be used anymore.

**Past.**

Kagome was feeling happy. She was out on a date with the one she loved most. Inuyasha.

"Oh. Wow. Look how much money you got. £150!" Inuyasha said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Why you lying for? I only had £80." Kagome was displeased, he was always trying to give her extra money. She never did like taking money.

"Damn. How did you know?" Inuyasha pouted.

"I always count my money silly." She laughed at him, she foiled his attempt once again.

**Present.**

- **_Hey can I borrow £200 please? I really need it. Sorry._** - Inuyasha texted.

- What do you need it for? - Kagome questioned.

- **_I just need it. Please. I'll tell you when I seen you._** - he replied.

- Fine. But I want it back in 2 weeks, no later. - Kagome warned.

- **_Yeah sure. I promise. Thanks so much dear._ **–

There's no turning back.

She's stuck in a rut.

The old Inuyasha and the present Inuyasha are two completely different people.

She will never get the old one back, no matter how much she wishes.

They are just too different.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be." Kagome looked up to the sky and wished hard.

The next day came and went.

Her phone was silent.

She was still in this vicious cycle, but for now, she was at peace.

She could forget HE ever existed.

If only for 5 minutes.

It was the best 5 minutes she could wish for.


End file.
